Virgil Ovid Hawkins
Virgil Ovid Hawkins is a high school student in Dakota City. As a result of accidental exposure to an experimental mutagen in an event known as the Big Bang, he gained the ability to manipulate electromagnetism, and uses these powers to fulfill his childhood dream of becoming a superhero. Virgil, now calling himself Static, has since fought against super-villains and other Bang-Babies who have threatened his friends, family, and his home city of Dakota. He would eventually grow up to become one of Earth's greatest heroes. History At the age of nine, Virgil Hawkins lost his mother, Jean Hawkins, to gang violence in the crime-ridden city of Dakota. His father, Robert Hawkins, vowed to help the community, and set up the Freeman Community Center, which became a second home for Virgil. Virgil grew up to be an honor roll student with a quick tongue. That caused him to be to be the target of notorious bully and gang-banger, Francis 'F-Stop' Stone, which caused Virgil to be pressed into the gang-world himself. At a gathering of all the crews of the city in the Dakota Docks, Virgil found out he got in way too deep: Wade, a fellow gang-banger, thought the only solution to Virgil's problems was to kill F-Stop. It did not come to pass as the police showed up, and a tear gas grenade caused a container full of Quantum Vapor to explode. The entire dock area became covered in a thick, purple smoke. Virgil escaped seemingly unscathed, a claim few others at the event could make. The next morning, Virgil found out he had electromagnetic powers. At the advice of his best friend, Richie Foley, he became a superhero. With Riche as back-up, he created a costumed persona, and Static was born. While Static set off to protect Dakota, the same couldn't be said for the other teens affected by the gas. Virgil's old nemesis, F-Stop, was present at the Big Bang as well, and developed pyrokinesis. Renaming himself 'Hotstreak', he began to terrorize Dakota until Static put a stop to his efforts. Another one of Static's biggest enemies was Ebon, a former gang leader and now a living shadow, who decided to make a 'Bang Baby' exclusive gang called the Meta-Breed. His first members were Talon and Shiv, but he quickly set out to recruit more. Though Static was on that list, the hero opted out, and instead stopped the Meta-Breed's activities. Other rogues included Ferret, Slipstream, Replay, Puff, Onyx, Kangor, and hydrokinetic Aquamaria. He had several adventures with the likes of Batman, Superman, Green Lantern and the rest of the Justice League. He was also helped by Richie, who had developed super-powers of his own due to his frequent contact with residual Quantum Vapor left on Virgil's clothes, and called himself Gear. Years later, Virgil eventually married and had a meta-human child. He also became one of the world's greatest heroes, until he was captured by Kobra. He was eventually freed by the new Batman, and young himself from the past, who had time traveled forty years into the future. When Chronos altered the timestream, Static was one of the few heroes left standing. Together with Warhawk, Green Lantern, both the young and the old Batman, he held his own against the self-appointed time lord, but he was lost in a crack of time. His death was later reverted when the timeline was restored to normal. Appearance Virgil is an African-American teenager with black hair in dreadlocks and black eyes. During the first and second season, he wears an orange and yellow short-sleeve baseball shirt over a sleeveless white shirt, red pants and white sneakers. In the pilot episode, he wears this outfit but wearing a leather brown jacket and an orange cap as an addition. In the third season, he wears a orange long-sleeve shirt and a number "5" on his upper sleeves with a black collar, blue jeans, and leather shoes. In the fourth season he maintains this outfit the color of his shirt became light yellow, his pants became white and his shoes changed to gray. As Static, he wears a long blue-and-yellow hoodie jacket, a white undershirt sporting a black lightning bolt through a circle (his insignia), black pants, and black-and-gray gloves and boots. He also wears a white mask and yellow goggles. In the third and fourth season, he wears a black-and-indigo hoodie, his undershirt is black, and his insignia is golden. His mask remains white, but his goggles are changed to indigo. His pants now have an indigo stripe on the hip, and his gloves and boots are indigo and gold. In two episodes, he was seen without his jacket, revealing that he has become powerfully built. Personality and Traits Virgil Hawkins is a kind, smart, and humorous young man. His friendliness and sense of humor has allowed him to attract a diverse array of friends, such as Frieda Goren, Daisy Watkins, and Richie Foley. He has a bit of an annoyance with his older sister, Sharon Hawkins, and sometimes exhibits negative traits such as anger and can be a show-off for his fans as Static. Despite these negative traits, Virgil always comes through for his loved ones and does what he can to correct his mistakes. He is on good terms with his father, Robert Hawkins, even after he learns that Virgil is Static. As a superhero, Static has a very strong sense of right and wrong, being the first to help a friend in trouble. He is almost always fearless in the face of danger and often goes about fighting crime with a confident smile. Static values his reputation as a hero and dislikes being shown up or given a bad name, but he also knows when to admit when he is wrong and knows when to tone down his ego. Static also knows when to be serious in his battles, but often uses his sense of humor on the job. He also has a compassionate heart for some of his opponents, such as when he comforted Permafrost and wanted to help her, when he convinced Aquamaria to be the test subject for a cure for the Big Bang's after-effects, and when he expressed gratefulness to Talon when she said she was glad to be normal again. Static also acts wisely in many situations and often provides advice to those who need it. Over the years and into adulthood, Static becomes more mature and responsible as a superhero, though he still retains his sense of humor. Powers, Abilities, & Techniques Static is a meta-human due to the mutagenic chemical Quantum Vapor. He acquired the ability to manipulate and control electromagnetic phenomena. Static is capable of firing electromagnetic bolts, generating electromagnetic force fields to shield himself from attacks, flying via electromagnetic levitation, adhering opponents to surfaces in the form of static cling, generating "taser punches and kicks" with effects similar to a stun gun, generating thrown ball lightning, operating electronic devices through electromagnetic manipulation, producing electromagnetic pulses and blinding flashes, and hearing radio waves to listen in on the police broadband and music stations, as well as tapping into the phone lines so he can make calls. In addition, he also gained immunity to mind control and electrocution. After reaching adulthood, Static becomes one of the Earth's most mightiest and powerful heroes. Static does not rely heavily on gadgetry. Richie made him Zap-Caps, tiny grenades of electromagnetic power that can be used when Static is shorted out, as well as a special tracking device that Static could detect with his power. Richie also made him the Static Saucer, a foldable Mylar disc Static can use with his powers to transport himself on, creating a platform for flight. In the future, the Static Saucer now deploys in halves out from beneath his boots. Before that, he used either garbage can lids or manhole covers. Static also holds a distinct advantage over his enemies that many electrokinetics did not possess: a gifted, scientific mind. His understanding of science, particularly in the fields of magnetism, electricity, chemistry, physics, electromagnetism, and more allows him to make full use of his powers' potential, which allows him to take control of the battlefield, much to the dismay of his enemies. His knowledge and understanding of science combined with his creative and dynamic mind allows him to take his enemies by surprise, inventing his way around the limits of his powers on the fly. Category:Characters Category:Bang Babies Category:Heroes Category:Male bang babies Category:Eletrocinesia Category:Category:meta-humanos